Why Not Love Me Too
by Classified Lemon
Summary: carrion helps candy become sane non completeo


**Why Not Love Me Too:**

…Okay This is My First Full Story So Be NiceDisclaimer: I Don't Own Abarat Clivey Does!

It's a Candy + Carrion Fan FanfictionNo Flamerz =w=_________________________________________

_______________________________

_____________

~P A R T O N E~

I've been wandering the halls of my Midnight manor for the past 3 hours now. I could only think about that futile girl. She wasn't even a real woman yet. She was not at all my dear Princess Boa! But a She's sweeter than boa. She's a candy drop to him. She's Candy, the smiling girl from the Hereafter. I wasn't the only one who thought so and I know it.

_John Whathisname. _He was the first one to meet Candy. I wonder what he knows about her why he even likes to be around her. Mr. Mischief , yes John Mischief wasn't it, is a master criminal for King Claus. He could have any big breasted , Noble Court's woman he wanted. Why he spent all his time hanging around candy, is a complete mystery to me. She's never returned any of his love no matter how much Mischief sloshed it on.

Finnegan Hobb. Stupid Naive Pretty Boy that keeps stealing candy away from me. Why can he just go on with his stupid depressed life and forget about Boa. He also could have any Lady he wanted. But the only reason he wants candy is to have a fake Boa. I cant blame him at first I couldn't help but think about the possibilities of having dear Boa back. But I wont let Hobb have candy I won't.

~Regular POV~

Carrion descended down the stairs of his manor at a quick place. One of Houlihan little servants hade just informed him that candy had been spotted. She had been seen somewhere near a little home made house on the eastern end of Qualm Hah. Carrion's old scarred heart practically leaped from his decaying chest. He would finally get the love he was hoping for and nobody, surely not Hobb, would stand in his way. He could almost feel the overbearing heat radiating from Candy's young body.

Frightened Maids and disturbed menservants scurried out of his path. The distasteful smirk that their master was displaying disturbed them mentally and physically. Only just but look at that demented smile and hurried pace, he was off to do something even more naughty than a devils doing. He almost pushed on of his grandmother broader stitchlings out on of the many windows that adorned the many hallways and rooms of the Midnight Manor. "_Candy, Candy, O~h My Dear Sweet Cand~Y" _is what he sung as he feverishlywalked the halls to on of his many Meeting Rooms.

Bursting threw the door with a utmost pace, Carrion got right down to business.

"Show me her, and make the picture as clear a possible. **And Also Be Quick About It!**"

Otto didn't understand his master obsession with that annoying girl from the Hereafter. He disapproved all meetings and recordings of that girl. Candy had always managed to slip through both of their fingers. She was a slimy eel of a girl. Any other girl from the islands would be happy to be loved and obsessed over by the most powerful man of Abarat. Houlihan easily placed the newest recording of Candy Quackenbush onto one of the bland walls of the meeting room. His master watched intensely as the Candy appeared upon the screen. He watched as his master looked at the Hereafter girl with unwavering obsession and possessiveness. Carrion watched Candy smile up at the sky and brush a lock of hair behind on of her delicate ears. He skin was pale and lovely. He smile made him warm and mushy. With his grandmother more quite than usual. He had more time to think about his feeling for Candy.

A demented smile cross his scarred lips. He face looked as though it had cracked in his. He looked more disturbing than a serial killer in a horror flick. He stared at candy with obsession. He will finally have someone to love him. That person was smiling at his with the utmost love. She might not know she was smiling at him from carrion's point of view. She was still smiling. And our dear Christopher Carrion thought it was purposely directed in his rotting direction. Candy had been sent to him, to save his decaying life. He was so happy. His hand shook with adrenaline.

"Otto"

"Yes My Lord?""Go Fetch Candy for Me"

"As you wish Lord Midnight""She Will be My Queen of Midnight"

_____________

________________

__________________________

_________

Well How did you like it Readers. I had been listening to some Papa Roach and Breaking Benjamin at the time of righting this. But it was fun. Some of my grammar might be off. Because English was abandoned when I learned to speak and write Japanese. Sorry-ness if I disappointed you with the horrible-ness. I should be able to update in a week or so XD. Oh I was planning to have candy raped in this so Give me suggestions on who she gets raped by. Not by carrion though


End file.
